


Frogs

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Thomas and his wife Pansy loved Chocolate Frogs. How do they react when Dean was put on a Chocolate Frog Card</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frogs

**Author's Note:**

> Frogs – Rating T  
> Summary – Dean Thomas and his wife Pansy loved Chocolate Frogs. How do they react when Dean was put on a Chocolate Frog Card  
> Pairings – Dean/Pansy

** Parkinson Manor, Ayr, Scotland **  
** 1st September 1999 **

  
_'Dean Thomas. 1980 – present. Member of Dumbledore's Army. Managed to evade capture by Death Eaters during the 'Muggleborn Purge of 1997/8. Fighter at the Battle of Hogwarts.'_

Pansy Thomas read the back of the chocolate frog card and smiled. She knew her husband would be famous, but she didn't expect him to be placed on a chocolate frog card.

Rubbing her belly, she knew that the producers of the chocolate frog cards didn't know that she was pregnant otherwise she would no doubt be inundated with requests for updates on the baby, her health and any plans for any future challenge.

Pansy never expected to marry a Muggleborn, especially as she had been betrothed to Draco Malfoy, but as he had ended up sleeping with Astoria Greengrass, she knew a new boyfriend would be required as Draco had broken the terms of the betrothal.

Having gone to a Muggle night club, Pansy ended up getting drunk when she slept with Dean. Getting caught in bed with the young Muggleborn by her father, she was forced to marry him, otherwise her father would have castrated the artist.

Pansy turned round in the kitchen to see her husband reading three letters that had been received in the Owl Post, one from the Chocolate Frog company, one from Seamus Finnigan, one of Dean's housemates from Hogwarts and one from the Ministry of Magic. She headed over to him and read them over his shoulder.

_'Dear Mr Thomas,_

_Please find enclosed a brand new Chocolate Frog Card from our new Dumbledore's Army collection, free of charge._

_The Dumbledore's Army collection is a collection made for those who fought within the Battle of Hogwarts. The information was gathered with the kind assistance of Mrs Hermione Longbottom and Mrs Luna Weasley._

_Have a nice day_

_The Really Good Chocolate Makers'_

Pansy saw how her husbands eyes lit up when he saw the card that she had seen. She watched as he picked up the next letter, this one being from Seamus Finnigan.

_'Dean mate._

_Have you seen this? WE'RE ON CHOCOLATE FROG CARDS!_

_Susan was shocked when she saw the cards fall out of the envelope that were sent to us. I had to laugh at mine, saying I have a really bad addiction to explosives. That's like saying that a cow goes moo!_

_Susan says to tell Pansy congratulations on the brilliant news and that she is glad to hear that her second cousin is expecting her first. Maybe we can get our kids together if and when they are old enough!_

_Seamus.'_

Pansy ignored the final letter which was offering her husband a job as he had already declined a job at the Ministry.

"It's funny how they want you to work for them when they know you declined them twice!" Pansy said, kissing her husband.

"I know baby. I just want to stay here with you and Junior." Dean said, kissing his wife back.

For Dean and Pansy Thomas, all was well.

**Author's Note:**

> This story uses themes and characters from the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling, whose rights as author are respected.  
> Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.


End file.
